Farther Than You Think
by 23a
Summary: AU. No curse. Emma has the opportunity of a lifetime - a life of adventure that she has always wanted to live. But can she leave her family for a journey she knows she may never return from?
1. An Opportunity

Emma stared at her boyfriend, who had just offered her a very shocking proposal - and no, it wasn't marriage. "Bae, I..."

"Look, Em, this guy owes me a favor, and it's a great opportunity. We could see the whole realm, maybe even others."

"Like Neverland?"

"Like no way. Look, the point is, you've always wanted to see the world."

"Yes, but... I'm only 17, and my parents only just found out we were dating, to spring this on them right after..."

"Well think it over Em, cause I'm not going if you're not."

Emma sighed. It wasn't that she didn't love Bae. She did. But she also loved her family, and she wasn't so sure she could just leave. Plus, she was a princess and the heir to the throne. Could she just leave? She had to discuss this with someone, and it definitely wasn't going to be her parents. Not yet. So she said, "I have to think about it, Bae, see you later", then kissed him and left, and went to go see her little brother.

* * *

><p>Prince Neal sat in his room, drawing. He loved to draw. Sometimes he drew his sisters, or his parents, but a lot of the time he drew mystical creatures. He hoped to fight some someday. He was, after all, the son of a knight and a bandit. He looked up when the door opened and his big sister came in. "Hi Em", he said. "Nice outfit." She was wearing her lavender dress and the silver cloak she got for her birthday. "Were you on another date with Bae?"<p>

"Yes, and, he made an offer, and I'm not entirely sure whether to accept."

Neal dropped his pen. "WHAT?! Em, did he ask to marry you?!"

"No! No, Neal, calm down! He asked... he knows this pirate who owes him a favor, and has agreed to lend him his ship. He wants to take me traveling, going on adventures. And Neal, I want to go. I really do. But... Mom and Dad... and my royal duties..."

"Some things you're forgetting, Em?"

"It wasn't a complete list! Anyway, what do you think I should do?" Emma took Neal's advice often. He was only 15, but he was very bright, and he usually knew what he was talking about.

"Emma, I think, if you want to go, you should."

"Really?"

"Yeah, Emma. Really."


	2. Life Awaits

Annabelle sat in her room, reading a book. Annabelle loved to read, always had. More than anyone else in her family. Emma's thing was horse-riding, Neal's was drawing, and Annabelle's was reading. Of course, they all were fairly good at the other skills, but each had their favorite pastime. And they all knew sword-fighting and archery, as well as diplomacy. And magic. Their parents, the king and queen, were surprised to find that their three children were all magical, but had quickly arranged for them to receive magic lessons from Rumpelstiltskin. They had first had to let him out of his cage, and he had agreed to teach the children in exchange for someone to retrieve his son Baelfire from Neverland, where he refused to go for some reason. Baelfire was brought safely back, and was now dating Emma. Annabelle had had a silly crush on Bae when he was first brought back; she had been a silly 10-year-old, and he had been a fairly good-looking 17-year-old, and she had made a complete fool of herself. Bae had forgiven her, though. Now Annabelle was 12, and she couldn't believe how foolish she'd acted. Suddenly, Emma came into her room.

"Emma you scared me!"

"Sorry Annie. I have to ask you something."

"What?"

"How would you feel if I... went on a trip?"

"Where?"

"All sorts of places."

"When?"

"In 2 weeks."

"With who?"

"Baelfire."

"For how long?"

"I don't know. could be a month, could be years."

"Is it... safe?", Annabelle asked. She loved her sister, and she didn't want anything to happen to her.

"I... think so. I mean, we'll travel all sorts of places... who knows what will happen?"

Annabelle considered it for a minute. She would take the opportunity, she knew she would. "Have fun."

"Really?", Emma asked. "You want me to go?"

"Emma", the twelve-year-old said, "Your life is waiting for you. Go live it. And enjoy it."

Emma smiled. "I love you, Annie."

"I love you too."


End file.
